Expect the Unexpected
by Forgotten In The End
Summary: DMHG. This is my first fic ever! K, it's the 7th year in Hogwarts and Hermione's changed a lot, but now she seems more distant from Gryffindor than ever! What will happen when she starts to fall for the Prince of Slytherin! Please R&R!
1. For Better or for Worse?

Me! : Hey everyone! This is my first fic, EVER. I've never done anything like this and I've just registered to this fan fiction site. R&R, but you don't have to review if you don't want to. If you're going to review it, please don't say anything mean about it! I mean, I can take friendly criticism, but...nothing to overboard. Haha thanks! Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did typing it! ((By the way, I'm a little too descriptive sometimes...so...you're going to have to bear with me sometimes. It's going to be a LONG story...))

Disclaimer: sigh I know, I know...I don't own any of this...except for maybe the plot, but who knows...maybe someone already has this story too.  
  
Chapter 1 – Another Year  
  
The sun shone brightly through the pale white curtains of the room of Hermione Granger. She stirred a little as the light intensified, shining on her face. Sitting straight up, she jumped out of bed and stalked to the bathroom half-asleep. When she went in, she closed the door and looked into the mirror. Smiling contently, she dreamed of all the new things she would be able to do this year in Hogwarts.  
It was Hermione's 7th year there. Recently she got a letter from Professor McGonagall about how she was made to be this year's Head Girl. She was surprised yet anxious, for the letter did not state who the Head Boy was and they were supposed to share a common room together. As she thought about it, she finished taking a shower, brushing her teeth, drying her hair and now wrapped herself in a snow-white towel. Shrugging it off, she looked back into the mirror.  
Wow, she thought, I've changed a hell lot. This was true. Her hair was no longer bushy; it was now ironed straight with bright red and orange highlights after she went to the muggle salons. Looking at her left arm, she noted her tattoo. It was a long silver sword that started from her shoulder all the way down to her elbow. Wrapped around the sword were an emerald green snake and a ruby red dragon. She loved her tattoo, but what she loved the most was the fact that her parents had allowed her to do such a thing. Across her chest was another tattoo. This time, it was of a shimmering black bat with its wings spread far across. Another asset to the new Hermione was that she got her belly button pierced. There, she put a long line of green and white crystals, ending finally with a large dark green jewel. She cringed as she noticed how much everything she had was related to Slytherin. That was unacceptable, noting how she was an extraordinary Gryffindor.  
Walking back into her room, she opened her closet to choose what to wear. It was still rather hot outside, so she chose a pair of pale green short shorts and a matching tight pale blue spaghetti strap tank top. Straightening out her hair, she walked towards her body sized mirror she checked herself out. She was usually called a 'late-bloomer' as the other girls had more breasts and more sensual curves than she did. That was no more. Her breasts had developed into beautiful C cups and she had gotten womanly curves in the places she needed most. She gained a tan from going to the Bahamas and her legs were long and slender. She was now 5'6" and not as short anymore. Quickly pulling her hair up and clipping it against the back of her head, she applied make-up slowly. She rather disliked make-up, but she saw what it did to her and found that it was quite fun. Still, she was not putting a lot on. Putting on green mascara and black eyeliner, she got some pale pink lip gloss and put a thing layer of blush on her cheeks. Satisfied, she pulled a few of her shorter locks down, which hovered in front of her large brown eyes.  
"Hermione! You'd better hurry or the train will leave without you," yelled her mother from downstairs. Panicking a little, she pulled out her small white purse and ran downstairs frantically. Although her outside image changed, she was still the bookworm know-it-all, but she did get a little attitude over the summer. Her dad had already finished putting her trunks into the back and got into the car. Quickly slipping on a pair of silver heeled sandals, she turned to look at her mom.  
"Oh I'm going to miss you again!" cried her Mother as she drew her in for a hug. They stayed like that for a long time, before Hermione pulled herself away and said a final goodbye to her mother and jumped in the car. Slowly they made their way to Platform 9 ¾.  
She lugged her stuff and finally got to the station. Hurriedly, she got onto the train and looked for Ron and Harry, but no one could be seen. They probably late, she thought, knowing how she was the smart one out of the bunch. Finding herself an empty compartment, she went in, put everything away and pulled out a Muggle CD player, beginning to listen to it. She was humming and tapping to her song until she heard the compartment door fling open. There stood Ron, Harry and Ginny following behind.

"Ohh, sorry to um…bother you or anything like that but..eh, we were um…kind of wondering if uh, we could like….joinyoubecausealltheothercompartmentsarefilled?" asked Harry, fidgeting uncomfortably with his glasses. Ron looked just as nervous and his face was all red. All Ginny did was giggle behind them. They turned around to look at her all oddly and she just smiled at them.

"Heya _Hermione_!" she ran past the two astonished boys and pulled her best friend in for a huge hug. Hermione just smirked, looking at the two guys standing there with their jaw dropped open.

"If you're going to join me in here, you might as well sit," she said, still unable to wipe that smirk of her face. _What am I doing? The only person that 'smirks' around here is Malfoy! Disgusting! Merlin, why am I even thinking about him?_ she thought to herself. Still, she could do nothing about it. Apparently, Ron and Harry noticed it too.

"Bloody hell 'Mione! Why are you SMIRKING?" Ron practically yelled. She just shrugged and went back to normal.

"Wow Mione, you look stunning…if you weren't my absolutely best friend, I would've started kissing your hand and asking you out!" laughed Harry. She blushed faintly, but realizing that he was only joking she laughed as well. Glancing at Ron, she could tell that he was still flabbergasted.

"Ron! Quit staring at me like that! I know I'm sexy, so just accept it," she stated. Everyone just looked at her like it was the end of the world. Even Ginny seemed shocked. "What?" she asked everyone.

"You said SEXY!" said Ginny.

"Look at your tattoos and piercings…WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO OUR 'MIONE?!" yelled Ron.

"You've changed, but I don't know for better or worse," Harry said in calm quiet tone.

She rolled her eyes and was about to comment on them again, until the compartment slid open again, and who did they see standing in the doorway? None other but the Prince of Slytherin himself.


	2. Overboard

Me! : Oh my God, haha, I just realized that I don't even know if this story has a REAL plot. I'm just making Hermione someone totally different (actually, I'm kind of making her into the kind of person I am, only a little more extreme. Don't tell anyone!) and she has to make out with Draco a lot. Okay, please review because I need to know whether this is good or not so I can continue without being all paranoid and...stuff....lol.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, settings, times, just basically anything by J.K. Rowling! YOU DON'T HAVE TO RUB IT IN! runs off to cry in a corner  
  
Chapter 2 – Overboard

"My, my, my, how convenient to see Pothead, Weasel 1 and 2 here. Funny, I don't see Mudblood around," said Draco Malfoy in his cold and emotionless sneer. Both Ginny and Hermione almost fell over when he walked in. They could see that over the summer, he had grown, a lot. He stopped gelling his hair and it lay lazily on top of his head, shining brightly. Several locks covered his gray-blue eyes. Malfoy was wearing a dark green T- shirt and white "guy" shorts. (Me: Ah...sorry, but you know, guy shorts are generally the ones that end just a little above your knee...just, Oh come on, THE ONES THAT GUYS WEAR!) His shoulders had broadened and his had a fine chiseled chest due to Quidditch. His arms were also strong and muscular. He was an inch taller than Harry, making him 6'2". Plastered across his face was another one of his trademark smirks. Hermione had a hard time wondering why ANYONE would fall for him in the previous years, but now, let's just say that Malfoy convinced her that she was wrong.  
As she shook her head, she stood up, giving Malfoy a full view of her. "Are you blind? I'm right here but oh no, I'm just a pathetic little mudblood who isn't worth being acknowledged," she said blatantly. Across her face was a small smirk as her eyes wandered around his body.  
"Holy shit..." he murmured, forgetting to hide his surprise. Finally, regaining his icy tone back, he looked up and down her feminine body, as he walked in the compartment, circling her. "Looks like our little mudblood has grown a lot haven't you?" he drawled, placing one hand on her hip, looking into her chocolate brown eyes. She let out a small gasp from her luscious lips as she felt his hand on her hip. Ginny watched silently, still looking at how 'hot' Malfoy had become. Both Harry and Ron were practically fuming yet they didn't do anything yet, seeing how unnaturally calm Hermione was.  
"I'm not the only one who's grown this summer," she whispered as she leaned in, breathing slowly next to his ear, before she slid her tongue out and flicked his earlobe. He was indeed shocked, but he took it rather well, and wrapped his arm full around her waist. She grinned, running her hand down his chest, before pushing him away.  
"What do you want, Malfoy?" she asked, glaring at him. She placed her hands on her hips, cocking her head to the side, watching him. God she's hot! he thought, Mudblood or not, she's still sexy. Realizing what he was thinking he shook his head, wiping away all those thoughts and just looked back at her with a grin.  
"In case you haven't heard," he said with a smirk, "I'm the new Head Boy. McGonagall wants us up in the head compartment...together." He finished, watching as Granger, along with everyone else, scream.  
"NO WAY IN HELL!" she yelled, her eyes bugging out. All she could do was stare at him and his Head Boy pin on his shirt.  
"WHAT?!" screamed Ron and Harry. They were obviously unhappy to find out that Malfoy had as much powers as Hermione. Still, Ginny hadn't said anything. If you looked at her closely, you could almost see the drool ready to drip and roll down to her chin.  
"You heard me, or has all your Gryffindor pride gone to your heads?" he laughed, watching Weasel and Pothead clench their fists. Surprisingly, Granger had just shrugged and leaned against the window, pulling a strand of hair behind her ears. God, why can't I take my fucking eyes off her? he questioned himself. Yet all he could do was watch her every move. "Come on Granger, I can't stand having Pothead and Weasel staring at me like that," he said, and turned to leave.  
"Hey Ginny," she leaned closer to the girl and whispered into her ear, "This might not be so bad. Did you SEE Malfoy? And honey, you have a little droplet of drool in the corner of your lips." Ginny giggled, wiping whatever it was away, winking at Hermione.  
"I'll see you guys later then," pulling both of them in for a hug, before grabbing her own purse and strutting out, adding a little sway to her hips. Ron was gazing fixedly at Hermione's ass, until Ginny whacked him to get his attention.  
Hermione walked to the head compartment and slid open the door, seeing both Malfoy and Professor McGonagall already inside, waiting for her to arrive. Quickly she went in, closed the door and sat next to Malfoy, glaring at him briefly before averting her attention towards to the Professor.  
"This year, both of you top students have been made into Head Boy and Girl. You two know what task you have to do as it has already been said in the letter given to you before. I expect to see that the both of you will co-operate and set aside all your differences. You will have to share the same common room, each with your own room. There will be a small kitchen but only one bathroom, so I expect to hear no funny business," Professor McGonagall paused, looking at both of them over her glasses before continuing, "but I don't think that I have to worry about that. When we have reached Hogwarts, I want you two to make sure that everyone has been made to the carriages. There will be a large one in the front for the Head Boy and Girl. After, you will continue to the Great Hall and to your own Houses. Eat quickly after Dumbledore's speech because I will come to show you where your common room and dormitories are shortly after. I trust the both of you to set up a good example for the younger students." Finally, she finished and gave Hermione a small smile, before slipping out of the compartment swiftly, leaving the both of them there. Hermione cracked her knuckles, before leaning back and stretching a bit, yawning softly, as her tank top rode up exposing even more of her flat stomach. The whole time she was doing this, she could see that Malfoy was watching her, not with disgust, but with a smirk hiding his surprise. She grinned and leaned closer to him again, breathing on his neck.  
"I'm dead sexy and you know it," she whispered softly, before withdrawing back with a grin on her face, watching him looking at her speechless. Oh my God, did I just do that?! she screamed mentally, Damn...I'm good, look at Malfoy. This is going to be some kickass year.  
"I like this new attitude Granger," he said before he pinned her to the back and whispered to her ear, "Hot and kinky," he hissed, sending shivers up and down her spine. Kissing her ear, nibbling gently at her earlobe, pressing his body against hers. Hermione couldn't believe what was happening! She moaned a little unwillingly then pushed him back and down on the seat, straddling him and leaning down to kiss him. His lips weren't cold and icy, but it was soft and sensual. Wrapping her arms around his neck, as his strong hands found their way to her waist, pressing her against him and his erection. She was slowly grinding. She pushed her tongue in his mouth, not caring whether or not he would allow her. This woman is like a Sex Queen! If she keeps on rubbing my cock with her thigh I'm going to come right now! Merlin I want her, NOW, he thought, as he was surprised feeling her tongue push into his mouth, roaming around and playing with his tongue. Never had anyone come onto him so quickly. Never had anyone even taken control of what they were doing.  
Oh God, I'm such a slut! What the hell am I doing? she thought, Then again, Merlin, he's so good...She absent-mindedly ran her fingers through his hair roughly, loving the soft feeling of it. Finally, they broke apart, staring at each other with a grin, as Hermione's hands started wandering down his chest. Slowly she took off his shirt and admired his body, rubbing his chest and shoulders.  
"Never thought I'd say this to you, but are you sure you belong in Gryffindor? I mean, everyone knows that all Sex Gods/Goddesses belong in Sly—"Malfoy was cut off when he felt her glossy lips on his nipple. He gasped at the sight! No one had ever done anything like that to HIM! She rolled her tongue around it, sucking gently while pulling it with her soft lips. He threw his head back and let a deep moan escape from his lips. He ran his own hands through her amazingly soft and smooth hair. Then she stopped, replacing her hand instead, rubbing it between her forefinger and thumb.  
"Just because I'm in Gryffindor," she paused, leaning in again, inches away from his face, "Doesn't mean I don't know how to please a man." With that, she started kissing him again, licking his bottom lip, and then pushing her own tongue in. She began to suck his tongue. All the while, Hermione kept on rubbing his nipple between her fingers. Now, normally, Hermione would hurl just at the thought of Malfoy any near him, but she had changed and she knew it. She didn't care anymore. He was hot, she was hot, what more can you say? Malfoy slipped his hand under her tank top and started to massage her breasts through the lacy bra.  
"WHAT IN BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON?" screamed someone from the door. Quickly, Hermione stopped kissing him and turned to see Harry and Ron staring at her and Malfoy. Then she saw Ginny, and she was grinning. Hermione winked back and Ginny had to stifle a giggle. Malfoy, with one hand on her waist, rested his head on the other hand amd just stared at them like nothing was there..  
"Why do you always have to spoil these things for me Potter?" snarled Malfoy, massaging the flesh on her waist, rubbing her beautiful curves. Then Malfoy saw Ron looking furious. "What Weasel? Jealous that your little Granger here found someone better?" Ron looked at Hermione and she looked back at the both of them. Truthfully, she couldn't care less. It was only Malfoy. Was it like she wasn't allowed to make out with men unless they approved of it?  
"'Mione, did he force you to do this? If he did, I'll make sure he never touches you again," threatened Harry, still sending the death glare at Malfoy.  
"Bloody hell Harry, I knew damn well that I was making out with Malfoy, alright? I'm not fucking insane. He's by far the best kisser that I know. Besides, is it like I'm not allowed to kiss with men unless you allow me to? Who do you think you are? My mother?" she snapped. Everyone was looking at her, shocked. Even Malfoy didn't expect to see her say something like this to her own friends. Quickly, he started grinning and staring at Weasel and Pothead, seeing the surprised look on their faces.  
"Well...'Mione...we're talking about Malfoy here, RIGHT? The ugly, bitchy Ferret boy?" asked Ron, a little frightened apparently.  
"Yes, I know, MALFOY. Damn it, do you think I'm deaf or something? Bitchy, a little, but ugly? Come on, are you blind boy? Just because you don't have what he does, doesn't mean you can just walk in and insult him," she replied. Hermione could help but smirk when she looked back at Malfoy, who was still under her. He looked back at her with a grin and a wink. What's happening to me? I don't even feel like I belong in Gryffindor anymore, she thought in her head. Dismissing the thought, she quickly turned her attention back to the 2 Gryffindor bitches.  
"I don't even know why I'm wasting my time with you two Gryffindor bastards. God, if this is how Gryffindor is really, I'm going to complain to Dumbledore and ask him to switch me into another house. A house worthy of me," she hissed.  
"Fine, see if we fucking care whore. You've changed too much Hermione, you're going too far," replied Harry. He walked out followed by a shocked/pissed off Ron and Ginny, who still didn't seem to care. She rolled her eyes as she watched them leave, yet she couldn't help but question whether Harry was right. Had she really gone too far? Did she really think she was too good for Gryffindor? 


	3. Deal With It!

A/N: OMG!! Haha, much thanks to my first 5 reviewers! YOU ACTUALLY LIKE MY STORY! I think I'm goin' to cry! =').

Darcicy: Haha, I take that as you like it? =D I'll TRY to update as soon as possible, but these chapters take a long time and I'm...a lil lazy sometimes...=D KEEP ON READIN' THOUGH!

lili: haha, yup, I'm tryin' to make this interestin' and more descriptive, thanks for reviewin' =D

Pheniox1: THANKS! means so much. I'm tryin' to update! I'm tryin' I'm tryin' I'm tryin'! keep on reading. =D

you-rock-my-socks: lmao! haha! I don't either.... but still, it's...'entertainin' hehe.

Jinikatt789: THANKS SO MUCH! Haha, I usually have people coming' up to me to tell me 'SHUT UP, WE GET THE POINT!' --" so I'm glad some people appreciate my stuff. =D

thank you thank you thank you thank you Keep'em COMIN'!  
  
Disclaimer: You'd think I'd get the point that I don't own Draco...='(...I WANT HIM! Hehe, R&R if ya please. =)  
  
Chapter 3 – Deal With It  
  
Harry stormed off back to the compartment and nearly broke down the door to get in. Ron was equally mad, but he just kept on clenching his teeth and fists. Both of the guys threw themselves onto the seats and stared at the ground. Ginny, of course, just rolled her eyes at them. Harry caught sight of this too and he immediately started screaming, as if he was already mad enough.  
"WHY ARE YOU ROLLING YOUR BLOODY EYES?" yelled Harry. He couldn't stand it. He was pouring all of his anger on Ginny. She narrowed her eyes and walked straight into the compartment, sliding the door shut. She threw each of them a glare. As all of them sat in silence, they noticed a tear drop from Ron, and an occasional faint sob.  
"Oh my gosh, are you okay bro?" asked Ginny quietly (Yeah, yeah, I know she doesn't say 'bro' but what the hell, I figured it would sound better cause I don't want to use the word "Ron" too many times). She placed her arm around him and tried to hug him as best she could, seeing how he was so much bigger than her. Harry came around and patted him on the back.  
"I'm...I'm okay, really...it's just that, I always thought....she had you know...," he paused, drawing in a slow breath, quivering a little, "that she had...something....for me and just...maybe I had a chance...and then she just goes...snogging with....Ferret Boy?!" (Sorry, I'm not too good at, um, the whole...sad...stuff...so...this just fit in somehow, lol, yeah...) He sobbed silently as he buried his face in his hands, mumbling words to himself, not wanting Harry or Ginny here. Harry sighed and turned to Ginny.  
"Since you obviously didn't seem to care so much, why the fuck did Hermione make out with...with...Malfoy???" asked Harry, unable to keep out the menacing tone in his voice.  
"Oh my God, you guys are so dense. She was just having a bit of fun. I don't blame her either, he's hot this year!" replied Ginny, making herself comfortable on the other side and reaching out for a beauty magazine.  
"What the hell are you talking about? This is Hermione! She doesn't just go around snogging random "hot" guys. Why did she change her appearance anyways?! I mean, yes, she looks amazing, but it's her attitude. What's going on?" snapped Harry. He still couldn't process that Hermione had changed. Yes, everyone had gone through an immense change, but he never though Hermione was one to change anything, at all.  
"God, you have no idea how she feels do you?" she asked, looking at Harry emotionless face before continuing, "You guys treat her like she's your sister and you don't let her do anything. None of you thinks that she can take care of herself or that she can go and kiss any guy she wants to. She wants attention, and not from you, but from other people."  
Harry just stared at her. What she said was undeniably true; Harry and Ron always treated her like a sister. What's wrong with that though? The gave her attention! Not necessarily the 'checking her out' kind of attention, but truth be told, she wasn't always this pretty. Maybe he'd just have to live with it.  
He shrugged and looked back to Ron, seeing if he was okay. The whole time Ginny and Harry were talking, Ron listened in. He didn't want to believe that it was true, so he blocked everything out. Deciding that there was nothing to say to them, he grabbed his robe and uniform.  
"I'm going to change," he mumbled and ran out of the compartment.  
  
--Back inside the HGHB compartment--  
  
Hermione laid on top of the shirtless Draco her arms wrapped around his neck and his arms around her slender waist. Draco looked up and saw lust in her eyes. He sighed, and lied back down, thinking about what they did before. She closed her eyes as thoughts reeled through her mind. Ugh, why am I doing this? she questioned to herself, recalling what had happened earlier. I hate Harry and Ron, I hate all Gryffindors, (exception of her best friend) All I want is a little fun...besides...this year might actually turn out to be a FUN one.  
Malfoy looked up again, only to see a small smirk dance upon her face. He looked at this quizzically. Merlin she's changed. Maybe, just maybe, that old Dumbledore can put her in Slytherin and the Golden Trio will be broken, once and for all. He chuckled at the idea. Hermione heard this and shot up, glaring at him. All he did was smile at her innocently. She walked up and grabbed her robes to go change. Before she left, she had one more thing to say to him.  
"Whatever happened on this train, meant nothing to me," she concluded, before going to change privately. Malfoy grinned. "That will all change in time...just in time," he whispered, once she was out of earshot. He knew quite well that she would start falling for him, just a matter of time. Looking out the window, he could see that they were nearing Hogwarts, so he might as well change in to his robes.  
As the train neared Hogwarts, everyone started filing out. Hermione was still wearing her shorts and tank top underneath. She followed everybody and went straight to the carriages. Head Boy and Head Girl had to see to it that everybody made it to the carriages. While Hermione walked in front of Draco, checking all the carriages and pausing every now and then to get some of the students into the carriage, he simply sauntered behind, looking up and down her body, getting turned on a little whenever she bent down.  
Finally, they reached the first carriage for the both of them. Climbing in, they say that it was much fancier than the rest. There was a couch-like seat that was bloody red with a silver frame. The carpet had all four of the houses of Hogwarts: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. It was a little more spacious with a small counter in front of them. On the counter, there were a couple bottles of wine, a place to but the cups (I forgot what they're called...you know, those tall cuppish thingies that you drink wine in...lol) The counter itself was black but the ceramic part on top was dark green.  
Hermione pulled herself in and placed herself at the end of the couch, staring out of the golden framed window, she saw the Hogwarts castle nearby. Draco went in afterwards. Both of them marveled at the beautiful carriage. Slowly, they began to move.  
The whole time, both of them were quiet, dismissing what had happened earlier on. Draco, on the other hand, still wanted her. He moved over quietly, until he was right next to Hermione. He placed his hand on her thigh and slowly started to rub it on the inside. She gasped at the feel, letting out a low growl unknowingly. This only caused Draco to smirk and move his hand slowly upwards. She turned to look at him with her big brown chocolate eyes, only to be met with those gray-silver orbs that showed no emotion save lust and mischief. They held this gaze for some time, only gazing each other, until the carriages came to a halt. Finally, Draco leaned in and nibbled on her ear, licking the soft flesh with his tongue.  
"I'm only warming up," he hissed in her ear. She stared dumbly ahead, not trusting herself to say anything. Clearly, she was still registering what he just said. What is he playing at? she thought to herself, Fine, two can play that game. Grinning to herself, she began to plot deviously against him, determined to beat him at his own game.  
  
A/N: Sorry! This might not be as good as others cause I'm not..eh.."always in the mood." If you know what I'm saying. Hehe, keep on reviewing! I need some good ideas as I'm not sure where this story is going at...Ahem...lol, I'm not good at this crap. . Tryin' my best! PEACE! =)


	4. AN! PLEASE READ!

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE!!!!_**  
  
Hey y'all, I know some of you are anxious for me to upload the next chapter of this story but I'm beginning to lose interest in the plot so I've decided to just drop it. It's not really what I'm into right now anymore. If you guys keep on reviewing like insane rabid dogs (which I doubt will happen) then I might change my mind, but as of now, this is all you're going to get! Sorry everybody!  
  
P.S. There's a new story I'm working on now and it should be out soon. It's kind of a long one and it might be a bit sulky, but please at least read it!!  
  
Peace  
  
_Sebastiana Nixoria D'Azur._


End file.
